


Heaven's A Lie

by mattysones



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pink haired tramp."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> (In light of Gurabiteshiyon.net being G O N E I'm moving everything I can save to AO3. This stuff is old. OLD OLD OLD.)

Pink haired tramp.  
J-Pop slut.  
Flamboyant fag.  
Draping yourself as an offering upon a golden god that deserves a much greater sacrifice than your  
tainted body. Wallowing in your own filth as a pig contentedly lives in his own shit. Why my golden  
god has lowered himself to accept such a demeaning, unworthy, useless and humiliating offering baffles what most have considered a clearheaded, triumphant, unrelenting, terrifying god itself.  
Why, my golden god, do you gleam brighter in his unholy sunlight? Why, my golden god, do you  
appear evanescent in your offering's absence??  
Why, why WHY?  
I know you hate that question. But one who has seen what you are capable of and what you have lowered yourself to be can not help but face you with the questions that you have refused to acknowledge. Have you noticed, my golden god, that only the ones that fret over your well-being ask you why? Why do you do the things you do? Why do you rebel and try to taint yourself with creatures unworthy of your golden gaze? You were so pure. You can still cleanse yourself of such  
impurities.  
Immoralities.  
Imperfections.  
Flaws.  
My entwiner of words, my undeniable beauty with intelligence far beyond your years; FOOL! Insanity moves you actions sending you through a world you have learned to hate but forced to love by amethyst eyed idiocy. What this globe would be without that creature and others like it. Peaceful tranquility. Freedom to savor Utopia. Organization and rational actions. Time to piece together the fractions  
of a life shattered. My life! My perfection interrupted by insolence! I gave the pig a chance in Hell  
and am rewarded with the defiling of a precious deity. You very presence flings feces at a god in  
need of worshiping. And he eats it willingly. Ruining a once amber aura that radiated life. But this  
was not a pig's doing was it? A devil. A demon that deceived with grace and affection and earned  
my god's trust. But a pig and devil are comparable. Placing themselves in relation to humans,  
believing themselves to be worthy of so much more then they are. Only a god can see them for  
what they are, being capable of seeing through facades and deceit.  
Masquerades.  
Fabrications.  
Perceptions.  
I saw the pig for what he was. Only to protect you my golden god, after I lost to the devil. That  
demon. That hideous creature hiding behind the love and affection you so much craved and hungered for but did not and could not receive. I'm sure all gods undergo pain. Searing pain that  
would break the mortal's soul, rip their body and send them flying endlessly through the abyss.  
But you are no mortal, my amber god, for you came back from that abyss living, breathing and  
fighting to keep what life you had left after almost having it sucked from a once pure soul. I see  
now. The demon tainted you and the pig dirties you even more so. And because your will was  
crushed once, you wallow with the pig and are happy to do so. I see now. I am the true golden god.  
Because, you see, my amber god, gold is worth so much more than amber.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My attempt at deeper character perception. Please Read and Review.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation do you think I'd be sitting for hours on end in front of my computer?  
> The answer is yes, being besides the point. I get no money for this.
> 
> _________________________  
> AN: Oh ho ho! I just realized how angsty this is. Very unlike me. Yes, for those who commented, this is Tohma's POV. I thought it was pretty obvious after awhile, but apparently it wasn't . . . clear.  
> Don't hate Tohma! I like Tohma! >.


End file.
